villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Hook
Captain James Hook is the main villain in the novel Peter Pan ''and its film adaptations. Background Captain Hook is a pirate and, like all pirates, he loves gold and treasure. However, when Peter Pan got in the way, Hook lost one of his hands, which was soon eaten by a crocodile named Tick Tock. Hook is forever mad at Pan for what he did and has always been trying (and failing) to take revenge. ''Disney The best-known version of Captain Hook appeared in the 1953 Disney movie Peter Pan which he became one of Disney's memorable. ''Return To Never Land'' In the sequel Return to Never Land he captures Wendy's daughter Jane and took her as leverage to try and get what he wanted. When he found out that she did not want to be at Never Land, Hook promises her that if she would help him with what he wanted that he would help her with what he wanted. To do so he made up a story in which he claims that he wants to see his mom back home so they would have common ground. He is defeated by Peter and once again falls prey to another sea creature, bizarrely familiar to the ticking crocodile from the first, and flees while the main protagonists celebrate their victory. ''Kingdom Hearts'' The Disney version of Hook is featured in the original Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days and Birth by Sleep. In the original Kingdom Hearts, he joins forces Maleficent and their fellow Disney villains in an attemp to control the Heartless and rule the universe. He still grudge against his old foe Peter Pan. He tried using the Heartless to destory Peter and his new friends, Sora with Donald Duck and Goofy but he failed and still get chased by the crocodile Tick Tock. Epic Mickey Captain Hook appeared in Epic Mickey, but appeared as an animatronic. He was one of the three characters, not created by the Mad Doctor. He is the pirate who turned his former crew into Bashers and caged Pete Pan's Sprite, leaving him unable to fly. To fight Captain Hook by bashing him, Mickey must hit the wheels and he must counterspin the bombs and thin out the barrel until he is destroyed. This earns the Captain Hook Pin and increases the Thinner Capacity. In the deck battle, Mickey must thin out the barrel and keep spinning him until Tick Tock chases him. To save the Sprite, Hook will warn him and Mickey must keep going up the flags of the ship and go to the Sprite. Pete Pan will warn him and Pete Pan will battle him. In order to get both pins, Mickey must beat Hook and rescue the Sprite and he gets the Captain Hook and Hook vs. Pete Pan pins. In the good ending, Pete Pan and Captain Hook are fighting. Captain Hook slashes him and he laughs. In the bad ending, it's revealed that Tick Tock ate him. He is destroyed and his hook is left in the water and his hook sinks. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' Captain Hook appeared in the Disney Junior preschool show, Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He appeared in every episode in the series and they are the Pirate Crew's main obstacle. ''Hook'' In Hook, Peter Pan has returned to the real world and is now a busy husband and father with a wife, Moira and two children, Jack and Maggie. While the family is visiting his wife's grandmother Wendy, in London, Hook kidnaps Jack and Maggie, forcing Peter, who has forgotten about his previous life in Neverland, to reunite with Tinkerbell and The Lost Boys to defeat his former enemy. In the end, Peter is victorious while a ticking crocodile clock statue falls on top of Hook. It is unclear what exactly happens to him. Captain Hook was portrayed by renowned actor, Dustin Hoffman. 2003 Peter Pan Jason Issacs played Hook in PJ Harvey's 2003 live-action film. Peter Pan and the Pirates Captain Hook appears in the animated TV series Peter Pan and the Pirates and he was voiced by Tim Curry, Other appearances On the animated series Peter Pan and the Pirates, Hook (voiced by Tim Curry) is portrayed as a ruthless advisory to Peter Pan, The Darlings, and The Lost Boys. He is seen as being a domineering and no-nonsense leader to his crew of pirates, but is also intelligent, well-educated, and enjoys the works of William Shakespeare. Captain Hook appeared in the second and third Shrek films, in the latter he joined Prince Charming to help him take over Far Far Away. Category:Disney Villains Category:Pirates Category:Movie Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Important Category:Book Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Cowards Category:Mastermind Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shrek Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Dustin Hoffman-Played Villains Category:Tragic Villain